


We forgot too

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: High school prom is coming up and this is late to lovers who forgot to ask that one person they love out, so what goes out comes out





	We forgot too

The school bell ring

Lunch time 

Everyone hurried to get lunch while some leave campus to get some real food like fast food and stuff and other well bought their own lunch because yucky school lunch. Kaito was on his way to his car, he heard someone call his name

"Kaito wait up!" 

he turns around and see Kaede running up to him, she walks next to him "Where are you going today?" she ask him, he thinks "Hmmm i guess Wendy's but Ouma want me to get Burger King for him" he said, opening the door for her, she thank him and walk with him.

Chatting about classes and the weekend plans, Kaede is doing some musical peice just for Maki and Kaito is not doing much but help his grandma with the garden and stuff, hopping in Kaito's car, Kaede noticed how much paper work he got in the back seat "Kaito is everything okay? You got a lot of paper work"   
"Yeah, You know how classes are, up coming projects, Saihara and Ouma left some of their class work here and that's it...I do need to clean out my car though...." grabbing his car keys, starts his car and drive to the places he needed to go.

Got the fast food and ready to head back to the school, Kaede was drinking her favorite drink while humming to a song thats on the radio, she bob her head with a smile....She remember something.....What...whats was it?

Made it back to the school 

Ouma was waiting with milk cart in his hand "Finally you two made it back.....Kaito i need a word with you" Kaito hands him his bag and follow him to his car "Did you ask Saihara out to prom?"  
"Shit NO i forgot prom was coming" he said "Oh good we arent alone"  
"We?" Kaito look at him "Yeah some of us forgot to ask our date to prom Rantaro forgot, Tsumugi, Korekiyo,hell even Kirumi forgot" he ramble on and on   
Saihara is watching some videos on his video maybe watching J-drama or something, someone put his lunch bag down, Saihara is still foucs on this video "How do you keep counter? even when i play as Marth i know when to use counter"   
"I see your a Marth main" Kokichi looks at him "Yes i main Marth" Saihara eats his fries and groan making Kokochi chuckle  
"You think you're a better player in smash than me?"

"I can beat you as Bayonetta, Luigi and Marth"

"Saihara please, I'm very good as K rool, Dr.Mario and Ike i think i can win" 

"Okay, if i win you have to help me with this project" 

"Me singing? No way thats lame" Kokichi eats his burger 

"Well you sing Kiss the girl and i thought it was nice Kaito think so too" he smiles at him making him choke on his panta, coughing and stare at him

"No no Kaito does not need to know about this" He stands up, got on to his knee and "SAIHARA SHUICHI WILL YOU TAKE ME AND MOMOTA TO PROM!" 

"Yeah, i completely forgot of course i'll go with both of you i just have to study for my test next week then this other project im working on-" Saihara ramble on and on about his classes, such a busy student and yet spend little time with his boyfriends. Ouma runs off to find Kaito "Kaito SAIHARA SAID YES!!" Saihara was following him "Kokichi...Geez"   
Kaito jump by Kokichi called, he sees both of them "Hey hey wait what?" 

"I ask Shuichi to prom he said yes" 

Takes Saihara hand kiss it "Shuichi will you go to prom with me?" 

"i said yes to both of you" he takes Kaito fries and walk off to meet up with Kirigiri for next project

Rantaro is holding a sign with flowers in his other hand, Kiibo turned around and read it "Will you go to prom with me.....Yes but i kinda forgot that prom was coming"

That moment Rantaro felt the same when he found out about prom, Kiibo take the flowers "Thank you Amami!" a cute smile on his face...Amami is lucky to date him 

Tsumugi was looking for Tenko and there she is, talking to Akane and Mikan; walking up to Tenko, she noticed her "Tenko....Go to prom with me!" she said making tenko remember "wait prom? I kinda forgot about it" 

PING to the heart, but Tenko said yes Tsumugi is very happy she kinda forgot about.

There she is, Maki sitting alone eating her lunch Kaede sit next to her "Maki would you.....Will you go to prom with me" smiling waiting for answer......."Yes" hugging the brown hair girl and was relieve cuz they both forgot

Kissing her on the cheek making Maki blush and cover her face with her hands. Kaede finds this very cute.

Angie was minding her own business, she sense a presents "Korekiyo i know its you and yes i will go to prom with you"   
So smart and yet Auta is on her side, Korekiyo bought flowers for her, She turns around from her seat and see he bought flowers for her "Lovely flowers" she said, taking the flowers and setting them to the side of her art stuff

By the lockers 

"Saihara forgot we had prom" Kaito let out a groan  
"Maki did too" Kaede sigh  
"Yeah Tenko forgot too" Tsumugi put her hand on her cheek  
"Kiibo forgot too" Rantaro was sitting on the ground  
"how the hell we forget, Kaede i thought you were the one who plan this" Ouma look at her "Well sorry, i was focuing on my grades, I have a C in English"  
"Dude i have a F in gym" Ouma pouts "How the hell you have a F in gym?" Kaito ask him, Ouma shrug his shoulders "I dont even know"  
"You're telling me, i have a D in fashion and design class, my teacher told me i need to stop making cosplay, she doesnt know its my talent" Tsumugi complain abit, Kaito pat her back "Its okay, I'm bad at History i have a D and my grandparents are not too happy with that"  
"You're telling me, my mom is not too happy with me having a C in math, she said i have to study first, boyfriend comes after i need to make at least a B or A in Math" Rantaro say, standing up, they all let out a sigh and cross arms, the bell rings "Welp time for class, Catch you guys later" Ouma wave them off and head straight to English class, Kaito was off to Gym, Kaede to music class, Tsumugi in arts and media class and Rantaro to foreiger language class.


End file.
